Last Exile
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: AU With the New Alliance in effect, many of the planets have finally come together. With the arranged marriage between Earth and Tamaran, the new era will have officially begun. But a problem still exists: those planets that have not yet joined the Alli
1. One

**Last Exile**

Disclaimer: I think the very fact that it's on a fan fiction site should say enough.

Rating: R

WARNING

This will be a shoujo-ai. If anyone does not like this, leave.

Summary: AU With the New Alliance in effect, many of the planets have finally come together. With the arranged marriage between Earth and Tamaran, the new era will have officially begun. But a problem still exists: those planets that have not yet joined the Alliance.

Chapter One

_The New Alliance states that each of the twelve planets under its power shall never raise a hand against the other in ill will. The first official bindings of the New Alliance will begin when each planets binds itself to the others through marriage. All will work together to defeat the planets that remain a danger._

__

* * *

Koryander'r sighed. In just a few weeks, she would join a complete stranger in marriage. They had met, true, and he was pleasant, but...it was best not to think about it. This would be her biggest sacrifice to her planet.

"Kory?" The princess jumped as the green boy peeked his head into her room.

"Come in friend Garfield."

The Dankian grinned. "Are you alright?"

The redhead blushed. "I am fine friend. Why would I not be? I am to be married. What is there to not be happy about?"

"You don't love him. You only met him a few weeks ago."

"I had met him before."

"Not officially."

Kory sighed. "I cannot not do this Gar. It's my duty to my people. I accept this." She enveloped the younger boy into a hug. "We all must make sacrifices for our people."

"If I was forced to marry someone I didn't love, I wouldn't."

"You are already courting someone of a different Alliance world. It is approved of."

"That still doesn't mean that I'll marry her."

"Robin is a good person. He is in the army. He will be a good provider." Kory tried to convince the shapeshifter.

"I don't think you should do this."

"I appreciate your words of advice friend, but I must."

Garfield sighed. "I'm supposed to go meet Cy soon."

"Go have fun friend."

"Will you be alright?"

Kory smiled. "I'll be fine friend, go, enjoy your time." He looked at her. "I'll be fine without Cyborg. I'm a big girl; I have no need for a body guard."

"Okay. But if you need anything, call me."

"Go friend."

* * *

"What's going on Sir?" Robin immediately took a seat next to his commander. "Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne sighed. "The rebel planets are getting restless. There's going to be fighting."

"You mean a war."

"Yeah."

Robin groaned. "Which ones are the most dangerous?"

"Decantii, Sirvaa, Thiratimaz, and Azerath." Robin winced at the last one. "We're going to need to take out the main leaders." The thought of needing to deal with the Azerathian emperor sent shivers down Robin's spine. "We're also worried about his heir."

"He has one?" No one had heard about this. The monster had never shown any hint of even having one.

"He has hundreds. He apparently picked this one out when she was a baby. Trigon just never told us any of this."

"He's not dumb, that's for sure."

"No one knows about any of this yet Robin. We barely know about this one."

"A name?"

"Nothing. If we can find her, perhaps we'd be able to talk some sense into her."

"And if not?"

"We kill her."

* * *

What's everyone think so far???

I am currently working on character designs for the major characters and willow post them.

Pairings: not telling, but already planned

Possible Pairings: Cy/Jinx, Gar/Terra

**Koryander'r:** Is the second princess of Tamaran, her older sister carries the crown. In order to help maintain peace, she has been arranged to marry Lt. Robin of Earth and has been given his best friend Cyborg as a body guard. Her best friend is Garfield Logan, another alien. He is like a brother to her.

**Robin**: is a Lieutenant under Bruce Wayne on earth and has agreed to marry Princess Koryander'r of Tamaran to help maintain peace. His best friend is another Earthling called Cyborg.

**Garfield Logan**: is a shapeshifter from the planet Dankia. (looks the same as he does on TV) He is Kory's best friend and confidant. He is a jokester and loves to make people laugh though at heart he can be serious when need be. He is currently dating a Gaian called Terra. He was given to Kory as a 'gift' from his planet where slavery still exists.

**Victor Stone**: is an earthling who got into an accident as a boy and was given mechanical body parts to survive. He took on the name Cyborg afterwards. He is Robin's best friend and because of this, when the marriage was arranged, was assigned to protect Koryander'r.

**Terra**: Is from the planet Gaiala. She is currently dating Garfield Logan. (what shall I do with her everyone? Any ideas? Personally, I don't like her all that much)

**Novinha Van De Kaa Metrion of Azerath**: (I wonder who THAT could be) is the future empress of Azerath, a planet made up of demonic beings. Because of this, her world is considered the most evil and dangerous. She is both an empathy and telepath. Due to her parentage, she carries an extra eye that often remains closed on her forehead.

Cy: 24

Robin: 23

Gar: 19

Kory: 21

Terra: 20

Novinha: 468 or 23

* * *


	2. Two

**Last Exile**

Disclaimer: I think the very fact that it's on a fan fiction site should say enough.

Rating: R

Summary: AU With the New Alliance in effect, many of the planets have finally come together. With the arranged marriage between Earth and Tamaran, the new era will have officially begun. But a problem still exists: those planets that have not yet joined the Alliance.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

__

_Azerath_

_Azerath shall and forever be an enemy of the Alliance. Their ways are cruel and primitive and no kindness exists. Its inhabitants are demonic creatures that can kill on sight. Above all, its leaders are to be destroyed at all costs. _

__

* * *

Kory groaned as she made her way to meet her fiancé. She should have been overjoyed at the idea but...

The redhead stopped, hearing Robin speaking to someone...probably Commander Wayne.

She sighed, none of this really interested her. Some, like Robin, were completely obsessed with politics. While she did like to know what went on in the universe, she found no desire to follow it every waking moment.

The princess was about to leave when something they said caught her attention. Shock coursed through her. Azerath had a named heir?! The very idea was frightening. That planet was fearsome enough.

Kory jumped away as she heard Robin coming her way. "Hello." She grinned at him, hoping that he didn't notice that she had been snooping.

"Hey Kory!" Robin smiled and waved at the princess.

"Greetings."

"C'mon, give me a real smile." Robin sighed, knowing that the younger woman did not love him. He wanted her to be as happy as possible though.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be."

Kory sighed. He was so sweet and thoughtful, how perfect everything would be if she could just love.

* * *

"Hey Kory!" Gar threw himself down onto her bed. The Dankian had a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Hello friend. Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"No reason!" He said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Kory stared at the slip of paper. She'd found it in amongst Robin's things. _This can be a very bad idea._

She really wished that she could speak to Garfield about this, but she knew that she'd never go through with it if she did.

She needed to get away. She knew that Gar was right, that she couldn't really marry Robin.

The only problem was that her entire planet had ordered her to.

Who could she turn to?

* * *


	3. Three

**Last Exile**

Disclaimer: I think the very fact that it's on a fan fiction site should say enough.

Rating: R

Summary: AU With the New Alliance in effect, many of the planets have finally come together. With the arranged marriage between Earth and Tamaran, the new era will have officially begun. But a problem still exists: those planets that have not yet joined the Alliance.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Worlds of the New Alliance:_

_Tamaran, Earth, Dankia, Giala, Sikya, Strahja, Kaylhopta, Pltar, Gerraa, Aletrabga, Dergat, Zalacro_

* * *

"I will not allow you to jeopardize this Kory." Komyander'r glared at her younger sister.

The redhead looked over to her sister. "I am not doing anything wrong."

"You're going to leave. I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide anything from me."

"Komy, I do not mean to be rude but, leave me ALONE!!!"

The black haired girl stared at her. "You're making a mistake little sister. You're making a mistake."

* * *

She sighed, flipping her dark hair out of her face. Scowling, she was forced to listen to the pathetic little drone mumble on and on about who knew what.

Did she really care how many slaves they had? No. Did she care how many slaves she was to have? No. She had no desire for any slaves. It would be better if they just did away with it.

Of course, she had to wait for her father to die to change that. And it seemed like that would never happen.

Inwardly groaning, she listened on.

* * *

Terra grinned as she slipped away from the room. They hadn't even known she was there. What fools they were!

Her employer would be greatly pleased to hear about what she'd just found out.

Smiling, she quickly hurried back to her apartment to get ready for her date with Garfield.

* * *

Kory frowned as she shoved the jacked into the bag. _Stupid Komy!_ Her sister knew nothing! Nothing!

She quickly wiped the tears away.

Why couldn't her sister be nice like other sisters? Why was her sister so cold to her? So mean?

Sighing, Kory shoved in another shirt.

* * *

Hey everyone! You all enjoying?

Whimpers. I've only gotten two reviews. C'mon people, I need motivation!

About Terra, who do you think her employer should be? Slade? Or someone else?

* * *


	4. Four

**Last Exile**

Disclaimer: I think the very fact that it's on a fan fiction site should say enough.

Rating: R

Summary: AU With the New Alliance in effect, many of the planets have finally come together. With the arranged marriage between Earth and Tamaran, the new era will have officially begun. But a problem still exists: those planets that have not yet joined the Alliance.

Sorry for the lack of updates on like…everything. I've been focused on school work and the original story that I've been writing. 78,000 words! It's still in the editing process but I hope to be able to start working on my query sometime soon. Yes, I do hope on getting it published. ^^ And it's full of femslashy goodness.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kory gulped, wandering along the giant platform. She needed to get away. The farther she got the less of a chance she'd be found.

She approached one of the venders cautiously; hopefully no one would recognize her. _That_ would ruin all her plans.

"Hello!" She greeted the salesman. He eyed her; annoyance sat in his eyes. "I would like one snarfa please!" She gave the man the money and took her snack.

She walked along the tracks, bored. Her eyes once again glanced at the clock. Still twenty minutes to go, then the shuttle would arrive and she'd be gone; they hopefully wouldn't find her then.

To kill time she wandered around the station and walked into a bathroom to check her disguise. She's died her hair black. Looking at herself, she decided that she looked too much like her sister. Still, a disguise was a disguise.

She glanced at the clock. Five minutes. She made her way onto the shuttle.

Kory sighed I relief as she sat down. In a few minutes the shuttle would take off and she wouldn't have to worry so much.

"Is this 31B?" a voice asked.

Kory looked up at the young woman. "Y-Yeah." The woman eyed her for a moment before sitting down. She was an odd looking girl and Kory couldn't place where she came from. Her skin was a grey color and she had short purple hair. "I'm…Starfire."

The woman blinked. "So?"

"And you are?" Kory was at least glad that the woman hadn't noticed her pause. It would, after all, seem awkward for someone not to know their own name.

"Raven." The woman said monotonously.

Kory gave Raven a big smile. "Well, I am pleased to meet you."

"Starfire…" Raven muttered, "That's not Tameranean?"

Kory shook her head and laughed sheepishly. "It's kind of the big thing now, translating your name into Terran."

"Ah…" Raven clearly didn't know what she was talking about, which was even better for Kory.

"Where are you from friend?" Kory asked.

Raven frowned. "None of your business," she said calmly. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me friend. We only just met after all."

"Sorry." Kory sighed. "Well, I'm going to Terra. I've heard marvelous things about it." Raven shrugged. "Are you going to tell me?"

Raven glared at her. "Same here."

Kory gave Raven a big smile. "Well, I'm glad I will know someone."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Commander Wayne sighed. "Princess Koriand'r is just gone."

Robin scowled. "Was she kidnapped?"

"We don't know." The commander shook his head. "It's possible. Our sources discovered that there was an Azerathian around."

"I'll kill the bastard!" Robin snarled.

"I want you to take Garfield."

Robin shook his head. "That imp? No way!"

Commander Wayne stared his charge down. "You will take him and that's final."

* * *

"Are you excited?" Kory asked her companion. There was something fascinating about this Raven.

Raven's cheeks seemed to color. "A little, I guess."

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I am excited to," Kory chirped.

There was a rumble and the ship took off.


End file.
